


Returning the Gift

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus returns a gift oft given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus, though he was standing in a comfortably warm, well appointed room, in front of a lit fireplace, shivered.

In anticipation.

Sirius would be returning soon, and everything was ready for his arrival.

Remus' lover, his mate had given him, in the last three days, if not exactly the honeymoon he couldn't remember, exactly what he had needed.

Rest and relaxation, fun and companionship. Understanding.

Freedom and equality.

He glanced down at his left wrist. Less than twelve hours old, a gold and true-silver band decorated in what appeared to be old Celtic knot work encircled his wrist. The elegant artwork was actually Elvish, and older far than anything he had ever, personally, seen.Where had Sirius gotten it? He couldn't imaging Snape owning anything so old and unique, or if he had, using it for such a purpose as this, allowing it to be bonded forever to Remus.

Though he would never be free of the bracelet, it represented freedom itself to Remus. Somehow, Snape and Sirius had devised a way, using the bracelet, to deliver, in continuous doses, a slightly different Wolfsbane potion to Remus' system.

The result for Remus was freedom. Freedom from regulations. The ability to move around, to go where he pleased, to work, to earn a living. To accompany Sirius wherever he went a moment's notice without a need for Ministry notification and agreement.

He might still be accounted a Dark Creature by law, but he now held, effectively, equality with nearly every other wizard and witch.

And for that, if nothing else, he wished to return a gift of love to Sirius.

Sirius had given him many gifts this day. Things he had needed for a very long time, but had been unable, for many reasons, to supply for himself. But this, the freedom, and love, and understanding represented by this bracelet, was of a different order.

There was only one gift he could give in return which would match it.

The gift of himself.

And perhaps, in giving himself, he could restore a lost piece of his beloved.

Perhaps.

He could only try. 

~~~ 

Sirius entered the room slowly, knowing he wished to savor every nuance of the following hours. Remus had a way of making each time together special, and he knew this night would be a very special one, indeed. He'd seen it in his lover's eyes in the doorway of the pub. It was the reason he'd taken his time walking home.

There had been promises in his lover's eyes, reminiscent of other nights, nights when Remus had made of the act of love a sacrament.

What was that line from James and Lily's wedding? That so very appropriate line from the Muggle wedding service?

With my body I thee worship.

Yes. That was what his lover's eyes had promised.

That was what he hungered for. 

~~~

Remus watched the door open slowly, his lover entering their room languorously, a fully willing participant in the events to follow.

Sirius, his lover, his mate.

His thick, lustrous, blue-black hair, hair Remus had run his fingers through countless times, was down to his shoulders, the way Remus best liked it. The intelligent blue eyes were nearly glowing with his lover's intense emotions.

A well built man, muscled without bulk, Sirius' body was taut with need, with an obvious desire to merge with his mate from which his clothing could not shield him.

Remus loved the way Sirius wore his clothes - almost as an after thought, casually. Tonight's jeans were nice, nothing outstanding, but soft, well worn and molded in the right places. Under a butter soft black leather jacket was one of Remus' favorites - a favorite for the way it hugged Sirius' body, and the way it felt beneath Remus' fingertips - a plain white turtleneck sweater. Tucked under the collar of the jacket was a heavy white silk scarf - another of Remus' favorites - the two of them had often employed the sensuous garment as an old fashioned kissing ribbon.

Completely casual and unexceptional in his dress, Sirius exemplified sensuality, engendered desire.

Remus felt the familiar slow ache begin. 

~~~~~~

Sirius stepped inside the door, gently and quietly closing it behind him.

The room, no different really from when he himself had welcomed Remus, was a vision, an exercise in sensory satisfaction.

His lover was its' focal point.

The furniture remained the same, simple and comfortable old oak, its' polished golden sheen mirroring the flickering flames on the hearth, the whole reflected from Remus green and golden eyes.

The roses and peonies remained, accents only, their scents obscured by what he would swear was Remus - his essence, mint but not mint, a scent he could never identify but which would, for him, forever mean Remus.

The light of the bees' wax candles on the Adams mantelpiece reflected off the cut crystal champagne flutes Remus had place on a low table off to the side of the hearth. There was no other illumination in the room, but the firelight and candlelight were more than enough for him to take in every least vestige of his lover's image.

Remus wore the moss green robe of heavy Chinese silk with which Sirius had gifted him with two nights before. The rich golden accents of the robe were beautiful, but not so beautiful as the golden flecks of his lover's eyes, or the burnished highlights of his shoulder length hair. The silk would feel incredible to his touch, he knew, but not so smooth nor soft as his lover's skin.

Sirius' fingers longed to touch that skin. Skin kissed, in its' turn, golden, by the flickering firelight.

His lover's body was beautiful, from his slightly tapered ears, wide passion filled eyes, to his elegantly arched bare feet.

And it was all his, a gift oft given by a man who loved him more than life.

Could he do less than accept, again, this gift?

Could he, this time, give himself in return? 

~~~~~~ 

Remus watched his lover take in the appearance of the room. He knew to the second the moment Sirius took in his appearance. He felt the heavy gaze as it touched his hair, his eyes, his feet. He knew before Sirius did his decision to try to give himself to his lover, to cede control, to allow Remus to try to heal the damage of too many despairing and desperate years under the Dementors' control.

And his heart rejoiced, and the ache grew sweeter.

Moving forward until he stood nearly chest to chest with Sirius, he reached forward and intertwined his fingers with those of his lover. He reached up, and, angling his head just so, pressed his mouth to that of his mate. It began as a chaste kiss, with lips closed, but it could not stay so for long, their bodies held too much expectation. Remus' lips parted first, Sirius' quickly following suit. Tongues meshed, each welcoming the intrusion of the other.

Sirius pulled his hands free from Remus', putting them to better use in a move soon mirrored by Remus, by holding his lover's head and twining his fingers in the heavy hair.

Long moments later the two drew apart, hands lowering to once again entwine . With a slight squeeze and a quick kiss, Remus disengaged, leaving his lover and stepping closer to the fire and the low table. He filled the champagne flutes, then turned wordlessly back to Sirius, offering him one of the lovely bubble-filled glasses.

~~~~~~

Sirius accepted the flute, and raising it to his lips, drank. He was sure the champagne was superb, but for all his surety, all he could taste was his lover's mouth. All he wished to taste was his lover's mouth. He saw Remus register that desire. He lowered the flute from his mouth and handed it back to his lover.

He followed Remus with his eyes as his lover drank, with lingering sensuality, one last sip before setting the glasses back onto the low table. His gaze locked with his lover's, he watched with barely banked heat as Remus untied the robe's sash and, with a casually calculated shrug of his lithely muscled shoulders, allowed the robe to fall to carpet.

Remus stood before him, as he had many times before, completely open. Sirius' mate had the gift of unselfconsciousness, a gift Sirius himself had given him many years before in a broken and dirty shack when he had touched and laved and loved each hideous scar on Remus beautiful skin until neither of them saw the marks anymore, only the love Sirius had placed there.

Remus crossed the few separating feet to stand before him, love and desire asking of him a question. Yes, he answered silently. Yes, Love. 

``````

Remus read Sirius' silent answer, and reached for the silken scarf. Sliding it from beneath the collar of the leather jacket he first slid it up behind his lover's head to draw him closer. A quick but loving kiss was taken before he carefully folded the scarf and set aside on the nearby armchair. The jacket itself was next, removed quickly without lingering over the butter soft texture and placed with the scarf. Remus gripped the lower edge of the white turtleneck, gripping the hem and raised it up, over Sirius head, pulling it off and placing it with the jacket, though not before a tender touch to its soft knit was given.

He meant to undo the belt next, he truly did, but Sirius' sleekly muscled chest came under his hands, instead. 

~~~~~~ 

Sirius looked into his mates' suddenly passion-glazed gaze. Remus' elegant fine-boned hands were spread across his chest, kneading ever so slightly, almost by accident brushing against his nipples. Impossible to ignore, the nearly non-existent motion elicited a moan from deep within his chest. His hands felt empty, and he lifted them, once more, to hold his lover's head still as his mouth sought another kiss. 

~~~~~~

Too soon for any satisfaction, but not too quickly for desire to burn a little brighter, Remus came back to his senses. Disengaging his mouth from Sirius' he trailed small quick kisses across his lover's jaw and neck as he trailed his hands down sleekly muscled ribs to the leather belt he'd targeted earlier. He undid the clasp and and pulled it through the loops before letting it simply drop to the floor, no longer caring about the state of his lover's clothes. He undid the snap of the jeans, then realizing he'd soon have to contend with Sirius' boots, he grasped his lovers hips and pushed hem slightly sideways into one of the comfortable armchairs. 

~~~~~~~

Sirius watched as Remus crouched on the carpet before him, as graceful as any ancient body slave, and just as unconscious of self. He allowed Remus to lift his feet and remove his boots and socks, accepting with silent thanks the simple tender massage Remus gave to each foot. Pushing his hips forward, he lifted slightly, allowing Remus to reach up to pull down his jeans, his newly purchased silk boxers quickly following.

Finally as naked now as his lover, he felt the banked ember of desire flare higher. 

~~~~~~

From his position on the floor Remus gazed up into Sirius' eyes, marveling at his lover and his relaxation. In the entire time of their reunion, nearly two years, he had never been able to completely undress his lover. One of Sirius' many control issues and a left over reminder of his time in Azkaban.

Perhaps this relaxation was a harbinger of things to come.

Perhaps he would be able to give back to Sirius that lost piece of his soul.

He took gentle hold of Sirius' hands and rose gracefully to his feet. 

~~~~~~

Sirius allowed Remus to bring him to his feet, and willingly followed as his lover lead him to the comforter covered bed. Expecting Remus to turn and lower him to the bed before following him down, Sirius was surprised when, instead, his lover centered himself atop the comforter.

He'd thought, when his lover took the initiative, Remus might have something else in mind . 

~~~~~~

Still holding Sirius' hand, Remus twined their fingers together and tugged gently. Sirius obeyed the gently insistent pull, bring first one knee and then the other up onto the bed. Continuing on where Remus' hand led him, Sirius knee-walked until he knelt beside his lover and waited for instructions. Realizing finally that none were forthcoming, Sirius followed his own inclinations.

Straddling his lovers narrow hips, Sirius first ran his fingers through his lovers' thick chestnut hair, delighting in its' silky texture and silver highlights he could now see without the stronger light to bring out the gold. It was an unusual mixture of colors, but it suited his lover, and he preferred it even over the golden chestnut of their Hogwart's years. Sliding his fingers through to the shoulder length ends, he moved on the caress Remus' ears, marveling at the delicate whorls, running the tip of his fingers along their outer edges, and leaning forward to gently nip the tapered tip, a minor legacy of his ancient Elvish heritage.

He continued down, Remus remaining passive below him, placing tiny, lingering kisses the length of the strong neck and across the seemingly fragile collar bone. He ran his hand down the lightly muscled arms, arms strong enough to hold him, not only against the night or in passion, but against the very real enemies they had fought in their battle against Voldemort.

He came once again to Remus' hands. Somewhat smaller than his own, but strong, capable, expressive hands. Remus could not teach without the use of his hands, and Remus was, at his core a teacher, with or without a classroom to legitimize his lessons. At the moment they lay uncharacteristically quiet, awaiting who knew what cue to move.

From his beloved's hands Sirius moved on to the chest. Remus might be slightly built, but a far as Sirius was concerned, Remus was perfected formed, perfectly proportioned. He ran a loving finger over each scar, and followed his touch with his mouth. He gave kissed each nipple, leaving them, then returning to love them into moistened and stiffened peaks with his tongue.

Sitting up to get a better angle, he realized Remus was becoming more interested in the proceedings. His lover's cock was hardening, finding its' home between the cheeks of his own ass. He waiting for the familiar tension to come, for the fear to rise, and realized he felt nothing beyond the desire not to move and to run his hands over his partner's flat abdomen.

Sirius ran his forefinger lightly down the center of his lover's belly, stopping at the small indention, and continuing down into his groin. He felt Remus muscles tighten and ripple, his lover's arousal continuing to grow.

Confused, he raised his eyes to Remus'. He found no answers there, no instructions. There was heated passion, a rising desire, but he could find no clue as to how this encounter should play out between them, and he found himself oddly divided. He had expected by now that he would either have been deeply buried within his mate, or that Remus would have been sweetly cajoling him for the opposite pleasure, hoping against hope that **this** time, Sirius would be able to give up control would allow him in.

And then he realized what Remus had done. Remus had neither taken control nor offered himself to Sirius. He'd been with him, making it plain he desired and knew he was himself desired, but he'd left control to Sirius. Somehow he'd made himself submissive with overt submission.

He knew the moment Remus saw the understanding in his eyes, and recognized the moment Remus knew that he'd remembered.

A memory, a good one. One of the few Remus had from before their separation and the great betrayal.

A stolen afternoon in the sunny fields behind Remus' farm, shortly before their handfasting. Remus, nervous about sex, about penetration, and Sirius, not much more confident, attempting to reassure his soon to be mate. Fumbling together, trying to remember the things they'd read, their few conversations with other couples, Sirius ending up on his back and Remus, somehow on top. Remus slowly impaling himself on Sirius' cock, controlling the encounter, avoiding the previously crippling fear.

Sirius knew then Remus had planned this particular revelation from long before he'd entered the room to see his lover standing before him , a vision of green and gold.

His lover. His scheming, manipulating gloriously inventive and lusty lover.

Sirius leaned over to kiss the tempting lips of his lover and thanked whatever force for good had gifted him with Remus.

The kiss went on, a melding of lips and a mating a tongues that lit a new fire within both of them. Remus moaned deep in his chest and was so closely embraced by Sirius arms, neither was sure it truly came from Remus. They ached, both of them, urgency growing within them, the desire to be one flesh, overshadowing all, lust for once overcoming the care and tenderness of love. The craving for union driving them, showing itself through the medium of their hand and mouths, the desperate little cries that came now from both men.

Sirius' cock, was red and hard, fully erect, weeping with pre-cum, desperate for attention. He could Remus' below him, similarly hard and straining, and knew it was time for a decision.

An absurdly easy decision. He felt no fear, no shadows. All he knew was desire and the need to be one with his lover. To express his love and lust for his partner in what he now remembered with fond familiarity to be a normal and natural act.

Sirius rose up on his knees and reaching beneath the pillow at the head of the bed drew out the small tube of lubricant they had used just the night before to prepare Remus. This time, however, when he snapped off the cap and squeezed out a generous amount, it was himself he prepared, reaching behind to open and stretch himself for his lover, while Remus reached up with strong hands to steady him as he worked.

Satisfied he'd done as well as he could, he squeezed out more of the gel into his hands, rubbing them together and then using both hands to spread the lubricant over his lover's cock. His heart tightened as he heard his lover moan, softly, then with increasing fervency as Sirius covered him in the slippery gel. Hesitating momentarily for a quick taste of his lover's mouth, he squeezed out more of the lubricant and covered Remus' hands, then brought them down to surround his own cock. Satisfied at the understand he saw in his lover's eyes, he reached down for Remus' cock, grasped it firmly and slowly impaled himself until he sat, fully seated, against his lovers groin.

Sirius waited for the panic, but it never came. Instead he felt only a glorious fullness, a completeness beyond the physical he realized he'd desperately missed. He remained still momentarily, gaining a moments centering, then rising up he began an age old rhythm in the world's oldest dance.

Slow and easy quickly became too little, Remus' hands on his cock to loose to give the stimulation he needed, his own motions too languid to provide the friction he desired.

Sirius' movements became quicker, harder, as he rose and fell over his lover. He angled his hips allowing Remus' to thrust against that spot deep within which gave so much incredible pleasure. Tightening his hands around Remus', and guiding him into the rhythm he desired, Sirius rode his lover with abandon, barely noticing the pleasure his lover felt, or the tightening of the muscles beneath him.

The sweet ache grew within him until he thought he could no longer bear it, and yet he held on, now nearly frantic in his movement. His lover arched below him, taut as a bent bow, both of them panting in short gasps, sweat streaming from both their bodies. His body straining, the ache within spiraling and tightening, the white hot coil in his groin convulsed and burst, flooding his body with pleasure, spraying his lover's chest with spurts of milky fluid. The tightening of his body against his lovers' cock triggered his partner's release, and, with cries of heartfelt pleasure, Sirius collapsed against Remus in sated completion, whole once more.


End file.
